Confusión
by Akemi97
Summary: Te encuentras a mi lado temblando de frío, no soporto más las ganas de ... SLASH / YAOI


Desde aquel día en que me encontraste vagando por el océano supe que podría existir una conexión más que fraternal entre nosotros, mi deseo de volver a ver a mi esposa e hija controlaba todo mi ser pero cuando Nellie me contó la terrible tragedia que habían sufrido entendí que no podía hacer nada y que tan solo debía aceptar mi destino como cualquier ser humano desdichado.

Ahora me encuentro junto a ti en una vacía y fría calle de Londres, perdido en el camino de la vida esperando alguna señal de la más mínima felicidad.

Te encuentras temblando de frío, tus labios jóvenes se tornan morados y eres incapaz de pronunciar palabras; estás preocupado lo noto… se que ella se encuentra bien no le afectará aguardar unos momentos pues ha estado quince años en ese infierno.

Mi mano se aventura en tu hombro proporcionándote algo de mi calor, me miras confundido pero espero que algún día me entiendas.

Tus preguntas retumban como campanas dentro de mi cabeza ¿está usted bien Sr. Todd? No pude contestar pues arruinaría el momento tan solo me dedique a acariciar sus cabellos haciendo que soltara leves suspiros. Ahora reposas sobre mi buscando calma en un amigo, eres joven y la vida te ha tratado bien pero ahora lo entiendo no has sufrido tanto como yo pero las tragedias de un chico no se comparan con las de un hombre.

Tu amor por Johanna es notable pero la pregunta es ¿serías capaz de darme una oportunidad?

Nuestras miradas se cruzan dejando ver toda tu confusión en esos momentos, no se si en un tiempo me perdonarás… mis labios rozan los tuyos de una manera deliciosa pues noto tus gemidos, aquel beso tierno se convirtió en uno apasionado mis manos recorren tu cuerpo sensualmente; esto es nuevo para ti así que haré que lo disfrutes.

Nos fuimos recostando en ese fría banco, no dejabas de soltar gemidos que me enloquecen con facilidad, nuestras camisas pronto quedan en el suelo, mi mirada se deleita por tu atractivo torso; me hace feliz acariciarlo, sentirlo, besarlo… tu mirada refleja confusión pero aún así me lo permites.

Tus manos tiemblan acercándose a mi torso acariciándolo de igual forma, tu suave toque provoca diversas confusiones en mí e incluso pensé en arrepentirme de mis actos hasta sentir nuevamente tus dulces y cálidos labios sobre los míos.

Mi erección es más que notable temo en asustarte pero a mi sorpresa tomaste la iniciativa posicionándote sobre mí besando cada parte de mi pecho hasta llegar a mis pantalones, tu sonrisa fue tímida pero demostraba las ganas que tenías de hacerlo, te lo permití devolviéndote la misma sonrisa.

Nunca divisé que podrías hacer lo que hacías, la manera tan dulce con la que tomabas mi miembro entre tus manos, lo acariciabas y lamías sucesivamente me hizo delirar, me sujeto fuerte de las ropas e inhalo el frío ambiente nocturno.

No me contenía más, estabas dándome un placer inimaginable… te advertí de aquello pero no escuchaste tan solo continuaste, gemí lo bastante alto como para escucharse hasta la tienda de Mrs. Lovett pero no me importó en esos momentos, tu cara quedo llena de mi, creí que te arrepentirías de aquello pero lo degustaste maravillado.

No lo contuve más y me posicione sobre ti, gemías demasiado pareciese que la respiración te costara trabajo… no me importó sabía que lo disfrutarías, terminé quitándome los pantalones y arrancando ferozmente los tuyos, el placer inundó nuestros cuerpos.

Te penetre e hiciste muecas y quejidos de dolor, te movías bastante traté de no lastimarte. Nuestros cuerpos se movían a un ritmo similar, gemías, suspirabas, me deleitabas… noté que tratabas de masturbarte al mismo ritmo que mis embestidas, aquel frío lugar se había convertido en un maravilloso paraíso a tu lado pero ¿esto era lo que en verdad quería?

No soporte más y nuevamente me vine ahora dentro de ti, gritaste mi nombre pareciese el mejor orgasmo, caí sobre ti agotado pensé por un momento que esto daría un giro a mi vida y de verdad lo hizo pues comprendí al ver tu rostro joven ahora manchado por mi que esto nunca debió haber pasado.

Me incliné hacía tu rostro y susurre con palabras casi inaudibles un lo siento, fue todo lo que pude decir en esos momentos, me incorporé y tomé mis ropas pues el frío me calaba; tu rostro confundido y hasta simple vista triste quebró mi alma pero definitivamente esto no era para nosotros.

Debía encontrar la venganza perfecta para Turpin, recuperar a mi hija y quizás hacerla tu prometida pues es lo que más anhelas ¿verdad? Pero la confusión invade mi mente nuevamente no se que hacer con esta situación; solamente me dejaré llevar por la vida cobrando venganza de esos que la hicieron miserable.

Tú podrías continuar con tus travesías marítimas y convertirte en un aventurero prestigioso, continuó colocándome mis prendas viéndote fijamente al rostro, permaneces inmóvil sobre el banco, tus labios se tornan nuevamente morados y vuelves a temblar… tomo tus ropas y me acerco a ti, acaricio tus cabellos de forma paternal y te la paso para que no te congeles.

Durante rato nos mantuvimos en silencio, pareciese un cementerio me mirabas fijamente al igual que yo a ti, no supe que decir en esos instantes por lo que decidí marcharme me estaba incomodando bastante.

Ya sabes dónde encontrarme, sabes que hacer, comencé a caminar por la helada calle sin dirección alguna dejándote atrás siempre atrás de mi como si de mi sirviente se tratara pero aquel fundamento no valía en lo absoluto tu eres más que eso para mi pero como lo he dicho esto no puede ser.

Los días transcurrieron rápido, Nellie había logrado aumentar la clientela en nuestro famoso negocio de pasteles al igual que en mi barbería, esperaba ansioso la llegada del maldito hijo de puta de Turpin como siempre afilando mis navajas.

Grande fue mi sorpresa en cuanto te vi entrar despreocupado al lugar y saludar a la mujer como si de una vieja amiga se tratara, incluso llegaste a consentir a Toby como un hermano pequeño… subiste las escaleras que dan a mi barbería y entraste como si nada, cerraste la puerta a tu paso y te dirigiste a mi feliz.

Finalmente rescatarías a mi hija de la casa de Turpin y la llevarías lejos, pediste a Nellie tiempo para Johanna en el lugar mientras encontrabas transporte, emocionado sacaste una llave antigua que abría su cerradura y saliste casi dando brincos del lugar, al parecer hasta ahora había vuelto a lo normal pero aún la confusión se encuentra en mí ¿porqué hice eso? ¿Por qué me correspondió?


End file.
